Through These Eyes
by Panzer IV
Summary: A prequel to 'A Farmer's Courage'. What happen to the Villagers of Mineral Town during the four year siege by the Germans? Based on Karen's P.O.VFINALLY UPDATED AND RUNNING ONCE AGAIN!
1. Prologue

**Through These Eyes**

**Prologue: A Change of Life**

"On my count, we're gonna' break the hell out of that place, torch it, free the P.O.Ws, and get the hell out, got it?"

"Got it Karen!"

Four years had passed since that day came…..

Four years had passed since Jack left the island……

Four years, we've been on various assaults and ambushes on those damn buggers….

"ATTACK!"

Four years…….wishing it would end…..

(Flashback)

It was the early morning of Summer 10th, 1940. As usual, Rick and I are hangin' out by the bench not far from the super market, talking about stuffs and about farm boy and how he's doing. Well, it all seemed to be an ordinary day, really…..until it turned out into something unordinary.

_(Booms of Propeller planes)_

That day, was the day we lost most of our friends….including my mother….

"What the hell's that?"

"Look at the insignia! Germans! What are they up to?"

"I don't know! Run for your lives!" The whole town panicked. Ann and her father, Doug, rush to the inn and slam the door. Mary and her family came rushing to both of us asking what the hells going on; Gray is with them, confused about the situation. Duke and Manna is just out of the park when they saw the Para-drop planes. The mayor is running around in circles trying to figure out what to do….and how to do it. Mom and Dad came out of the market….with a shitty look on their face. The photographer (I don't know his name, and I don't care) is with the mayor.

"COME HERE EVERYONE! HURRY!" We turn our head towards the figure waving his/her hand. It was the pastor and a few other harvest sprites. By the time we move towards the Pastor, we could already heard guys speaking in German, gunfires, and screams of those who're too late to reach us.

"_ACHTUNG! Der ausbruch! Kommen!" _One of the Germans located us, and is trying to call his friends. Just before he fires his gun, a gunshot came and killed him

"I better go to confession again after all this…." Kai was behind the Pastor, with a Colt M1911A1 in his hand

"C'mon! Get inside the church, into the confession box, and search for the switch that leads to a trap door! You'll be safe there! Go!" We ran under cover fire from Kai as one by one, we entered the church.

"UKH!"

"SASHA!"

"MOTHER!" My father and I turn our heads towards mother, who's struggling to get herself up after the fall.

"Go! I'll be fine!"

_(Gunfire) _

It all happened in a flash. Mother's expression quickly change as she fell down, streaming with blood. Behind, three Germans were smiling with their guns ready

"_Got herr…" _

"NOOO!" Tears starts running down my cheeks as I watch my mother killed right in my eyes

"_ACHTUNG! DER FRAULEIN AUSBRECHEN!" _

_(Gunfire)_

"What are you doing standing there? Get inside, hurry! I'm almost out of ammo!" I turn around and saw Kai fires his pistol again and again, scattering the krauts ahead of me to cover as my father and I head inside the church. I turn my head towards Rose Square and saw Ann and Jack running towards the beach. And I could see a few other German falschirmjagger is trailing behind them. As we enter the tunnel system, I know that I should swallow my sadness, and change my life.

"I knew this would happen….Thank God you guys are alright…." The pastor is the first one to speak as we gather in the oil lamp lit tunnel, in one of the rooms. I keep my head down, looking towards the soil as tears still running down my cheeks. Rick is there beside me, comforting me.

"Karen….you're alright?" I kept myself silence

"Father….is this tunnel finished?"

"No not yet, my daughter. Why?" Pastor Carter answers me who am still looking facing the dirt

"Let's get this tunnel finish as fast as possible…..and make hell out of their lives from underneath…"

"Karen….you're okay?" Rick

"No…….but I'm not dead."

This is my life….

My vengeance…

I'm Karen…..

The Leader of the Resistance Fighters of Mineral Island…..

This is my story….


	2. Chapter 1: Our First Raid

**Through These Eyes**

**Chapter 1: Our First Raid**

(Karen's Diary)

_Summer 14th, 1940 _

_Dear,  
__Diary_

_Three weeks had passed since those Germans invade and occupied the island. For awhile, we're cut off from the rest of our friends who's probably still up there in the small town. The Germans had been sending numerous amounts of search teams to the church. Good thing is, the Germans still respects God and decided not to ruin the place too much and keep it as it is. I just hope everything is fine…and I hope those who failed to get inside are alright. The tunnel is nearly finished, and I hope we could get full control of the island via tunnel network soon. There are sounds above, I better stop now. _

(Back to Karen)

I close my diary, and sighs. Looking up at the ceiling above, I notice the Germans were bringing in something heavy here as the wood supported ceiling keeps on shaking, giving me quite a tough time as pebbles kept on raining on us. For the past four days I've been peeping out of the Church's confession box and then out to the door where I usually watch Germans marching into the town. That was also the only time I got to take a good breath of morning breeze I usually take when hanging out with Rick. Now, those things were just the mere past…….

"Karen." I turn around, only to find Rick with his serious eyes glaring at me

"What is it?"

"The Germans…."

"What about them?"

"They've send in a garrison here to support the island."

"Yes…..I could see that….the ceiling talks you know…."

"No! They've got tanks as well!" I pause for a moment, thinking to myself…._ "Tanks…what are we gonna' do now?" _

"No shit….." I pause for a moment

"Type?"

"Panzer II and Panzer I light tanks." I pause for a moment

"Did they bring supplies? Weapons or anything?"

"I spot some of them carrying crates towards the Inn, but I'm not sure what it is. Could be weapons."

"Ok…..tell Harris and the Sprites to locate where they put those supplies in. We need more weapons rather than using pitchforks, shovels, kitchen knives…..do I need to mention all of them?"

"No need Karen…..I understand what you meant."

"Also…we might want to visit Doug's inn and grab us a few wine kegs and…maybe weapon crates Doug bought."

"I got that Karen….I got that…."

Summer 14, 1940,  
Mineral Town Underground,  
1700 hrs

"C'mon! C'mon! We ain't got much time!" I run ahead in the tunnels from the rest of my friends with a kitchen knife in my grasp

"I know but…..you think these are enough to take on a fully armed German infantryman?" Rick, looking down at what I got and looking at what Mary, Kai, and what he got

"….It's enough……I guess…."

"C'mon! Show me the action here!" Kai

"K-karen…I suggest we try to…..erhm….killing them silently…."

"Wow….Never thought of the one we called 'Quiet Mary' had the idea of killing someone this time…" Rick, quite stunned

"Eh….no actually….it's just something I advised to do since what we got is possibly….insufficient to take out a German infantry in a frontal assault…."

"Where'd you got that idea from Mary?" She fixes her glasses and looks straight at me

"It's from a book I read in the library while waiting for anyone to come and visit the library. The book talks about a group of spies during the Civil War in America. It's when Andrew, the main character, takes out a……"

"Alright book worm, we got the point." Kai

"How impolite of you to call someone with names like that…."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just get to the point. Karen?" Kai just can't shut his big mouth sometimes. Wonder why Popuri likes him….

"Alright……" I kept myself silent for a time since…well; I got no plans at all

"Karen?"

"Don't tell me….you got no plan?" Rick guessed it

"Ehm…..you could say that…."

"KAREN!" The three of them

"Alright, fine! First, we'll go to the inn, grab Doug's ammo crates, get Doug out (if he's there, that is), and get the hell out of dodge before those krauts knew it!"

"…..You just thought about that a few minutes ago didn't you?" I nod at Rick slowly, and face the dirt

"Karen, I think that's quite a good idea. If we did encounter a German or two, Kai could finish them off with his .45. After all, he's the only who got a pistol at hand." Mary

"You're right…..let's get moving."

Summer 14, 1940,  
Mineral Town Church,  
1710 hrs

"All clear Karen, let's move." Kai is by the door, checking the situation outside

"Let's go guys. And let's try to stay alive. I don't want to lose anyone of us!" We all nod as we head out of the church and dash out towards the closest bushes we could find

"Situation clear…..lets move!"

"Hold it Karen!" I stop at my tracks as Rick grabs me from behind. And just in time too, a German soldier enters the square with the K98k rifle in his grip

"Horse….shit." Kai raise his pistol, ready on the kill

"Don't fire your weapon. We wouldn't want to attract attention here." Mary

"You're the smartass eh, bookworm? Then show us how to do it!" Kai

"Kai! That's a very rude thing to say to Mary!" Rick

"It's okay…I'll do what I can." Mary slowly rose from his position, her knife at her grip, ready. She moves up behind him slowly, raising the weapon. The knife almost like it's screaming to kill that son of a bitch fast. She stood up behind him, grabs him in the mouth, and stabs the knife at his heart. The kraut struggles to break free from Mary, but she manages to get a hold of him. In a few seconds, the German sigh his last breath.

"Way to go Mary……seems like we could change your nick 'Quite Mary' to 'Bloody Mary' (chuckles)." Kai

"Sorry to say Kai, but the nick 'Bloody Mary' had been taken by one of the queens of England…whatever her name is.." Rick

"Well…..at least she got him…" I sigh in relief and look towards Mary as she drop the body, and fell to the ground

"Mary?"

"I….I killed…..someone…"

"Yes, you did Mary." I approach her, and took her by the arm

"The…..blood….I just…..killed someone…."

"I know how it feels the first time you've done something. Now get up, we're moving." Kai's right. There's always first times

She got up, still trembling; grabs the rifle and an ammo pouch, and sighs deeply. I move up to her while I grab myself one of the German Luger pistol and a few extra magazine

"Yeah…there's always first time…..I'll get used to it. Let's go."

Summer 14, 1940,  
Mineral Town,  
1715 hrs

It's quite around the inn….a bit too quite. In times of war, soldiers would mostly fear the quite times rather than bullets. Now I know what it meant…..

"Alright, you guys ready?" They all nod as I grab the handle

I open the door and we all burst in at once, and close the door hoping no German spot us. At least we know the inn is safe

"_Was der…!" _

"_Wann tun…! _Unbelievably unlucky…..Germans are here

"_Der Widerstand! Toten sie!" _I don't understand what're they talkin' about, but I could see they don't like seeing our faces

"Get to cover!" Flip these tables!" We immediately reach for the tables and flip them, creating cover for us while the kraut bastards vault the counter and grab their arms

"FIRE AT THEM!"

"_AUFMACHEN SCHIESSEN!" _

Summer 14, 1940,  
Mineral Town, Doug's Inn,  
1717 hrs

Things are fucked up around here. Those krauts were able to arm themselves with the MP40 Sub-Machinegun and K98k rifle while we're only armed with one K98k rifle with 11 extra stripper clips and a Colt M1911A1 (known more as the .45 pistol) with 4 extra magazine; the last ones too. We're pinned down in seconds

"Shit Karen! Those Germans would take us sooner or later! Those guns are chippin' the tables off!"

"Shut up Kai I know! You and Mary are the only one armed here! SO START FIRING!"

"I CAN'T!"

_(Rifle Fire) _

"_AKH! Ich bekommen treffen!" _We watch Mary as she stumbles from her position after firing her rifle. I can't believe she's able to hit someone with the rifle

"Mary….." I watch as she stood up, and pull the trigger a couple of times

"Karen! This thing won't fire anymore! It's jammed!" But she seem doesn't quite understood on how to use a bolt-action rifle.

"Gimme' that!" I grab the rifle, and bolt it; ejecting an empty round

"Here. This thing got 5 rounds. You've fired one, so there's 4 more. Every time you fire, bolt the rifle to release an empty round. Kill them all Mary!"

_(Rifle Fire) _

"_AAAAKKKGGGHHH!" _

"_ARNOLD! Shizzae! Er wurde erschossen!" _

"Nice hit Mary!" She smiles as she bolts the rifle and fires another, killing another German bastard

"_Stabsunteroffizier Havenheit! Sollen ich anrufen fur hilft?" _

"_Ja! Gesagt der Leutnant…" _Those krauts over there couldn't shut up…

_(CLANK!) _

"_Stabsunteroffizier Havenheit!" _

"Another one down Mary!"

"That was not me…."

"That was me…." I turn my head towards Kai who's holding his pistol

"I can't stand here watching her racking up kills. I'm in." I smile towards him as he fires his pistol

"Go get them fellas!"

"Karen! Two more Germans! One of them is by the radio!"

_(Pistol fire; continue with a ring of a helmet)_

"_Jonathan! Shissae!"_

"That's one more."

"Karen! Give us the order!" Rick

"CHARGE AT HIM!"

Summer 14, 1940,  
Mineral Town, Doug's Inn,  
1723 hrs

"_Halo? HQ? Hilfe! Der widerstand…" _

"Kill that bastard before he calls in reinforcements!" Kai immediately reacted through my orders and continually fires his pistol towards the kraut.

"_AARRRGHHKKHH…" _The bastard receives the shots and died in his pool of blood

"Alright…..the Inn's secured….what'd we do now?" Kai

"We'll wait for the Sprites to come. Mary, found those crates?"

"Got em' Karen! We got a whole stack of German weapons and Doug's U.S weapons! They got Anti-Tank rifles too! Hey Rick! I might need some help!"

"Coming!"

"Good thing it's over…..that was quite tough for our first day…" Kai

"No……it's only the beginning……"

(Karen's Diary)

_Summer 14th, 1940_

_Dear,  
__Diary_

_Though I am still a young girl, I am quite appreciated by my friends after the raid. But I still think we're facing nothing yet. What we face this afternoon were probably raw recruits who slack off from they're original duties. That's a good thing for poorly armed resistance fighters. After the raid, we hold ourselves in the inn and finish off the reinforcements that last kraut able to call in. Though it wasn't much, these guys give more of a beating than the first ones. Mary got shot in her left arm, but she's fine. Kai's head was saved by a German helmet he wore for fun. And I almost lot my leg when one German threw the 'potato masher' and landed right beside me… If it wasn't because of Rick, I probably would've died…or lost a leg. I found the German MP40 quite amusing on taking out the remnants of the reinforcements. Most of them were killed when Rick 'returns' the grenade back at them before it explodes. Also, I still can't believe what we got from the raid. We receive:_

_Two (2) boxes of the German Kar98K rifle; Mary and Harris appreciated these and had been asking Rick to modify the rifle with five extra rounds like the British Lee-Enfield rifle that holds 10 rounds and uses a magazine rather than stripper clips. Unfortunately, he's unable to do that…yet. Each box contains two rifles_

_One (1) box of the U.S B.A.R; though, I think it's the old B.A.R rather than the updated B.A.R. The box contains one B.A.R _

_One (1) box of the German MG42 Multi-purpose Machinegun; Kai insisted that this gun will be handed over to him for 'good care'. The box contains one MG42 with two extra barrels _

_Two (2) boxes of the German MG34 Multi-purpose Machinegun; Now for this gun, Kai decided to store this away with the rest…for supplies . The box contains one MG34 and a spare barrel _

_Two (2) boxes of the German MP40 Submachine gun; this is my baby, the MP40. I love this gun from the start cause of its high rate of fire and high magazine. Recoil's not too nasty as well. The box contains _

_One (1) box of the U.S Colt M1911A1 pistol; this gun seems to belong to my best friend Ann who escaped the island with Jack. Her name was printed in the box…along with 'You touch this, you're dead' printed in the box as well. Typical Ann. The box contains 8 .45 pistol. Good thing we all got side arms now. _

_Three (3) boxes of the German P.08 Luger pistol; The Luger…is no better than the .45, so we preferably pick the .45 rather than the Luger. But Kai pick the Luger replacing his .45 saying it's 'a collectible kraut weapon'. The box contains 8 Luger pistols _

_Two (2) Boxes of the German Panzerbuchse 39 Anti-Tank rifles; something we should be carrying when we encounter a tank. Its armor piercing round is quite useful against a squad of infantry lining up for the kill. The box contains one Panzerbuchse 39 Anti-Tank rifle_

_Two (2) boxes of the German Granatbuchse 39 Anti-Tank rifles; a really interesting Anti-Tank rifle that fires A.P Anti-Tank grenades rather than the original armor piercing round; sad this can't reach a target too far._

_And dozens of crates of grenades and ammunitions for those guns._

_Though I was hoping we would acquire a flamethrower, we decided not to since Kai would immediately take over the weapon and start racking up kills. But it would be nice if we could acquire those in our next raid…_


	3. Chapter 2: Memories Under the Rain

**Through These Eyes**

**Chapter 2: Memories Under the Rain**

Fall 25th, 1940  
Not far from Mary's Library,  
Mineral Town,  
1600 hrs

"C'mon Karen! Run! Run! Keep running we'll cover!" It's raining….and it's all screwed up….

"I AM RUNNING! JUST TAKE THOSE NAZIS OUT!" Everything went upside down today…

_(PAKOOM)_

"AAAARRGHHH!"

"KAREN!" Everything wouldn't end up like this….if only we haven't been too greedy…..

(2 hours earlier)

"Alright…..you know what we're doing right?" I ask my friends as they load their arms

"Yeah…" Mary nods as she fixes her glasses while her Mauser 98K Sniper Rifle stands ready

"Raid a supply depot, kill the high ranking officer, kill Nazis, take supplies, and get out….usual routine….man I should've been out of this place last season if only those Nazis didn't come up….not to mention today's weather…..I hate rain…." Kai sighs as he loads his MG42 with the belt round

"Stop complaining Kai, we're in this together…." Rick replies as he examines his med-pack

"Alright. We know what to do…." As for me… "I want safeties off and extra ammo ready at hand. This is a combat zone." I was leading this assault after I got word of a German mining camp by the lake. Not to mention, they're stacked with supplies of weapons and ammos….which is good

"Alright….on my signal…we give the jump on them, kick their asses, grab crates, and go back, take a good drink of one of doc's terrible medicine, and have cold chow…."

"That's my line Kai…." Kai turn his head and chuckle

"Yeah, I know. So what? I always wanted to say that…"

"Right……." I nod while smiling sarcastically "Alright, on my signal, we're gonna' give the jump on them. Ready?" They all nod as we lie in wait for the chance

"NOW! ATTACK! KILL THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!" We charge out of our positions as one of the patrol turns his back on us. The rest, is like routine ambushes….every kraut kisses the dirt

The situation around the lake seems clear as we search the bodies and every nook in the camp while Kai's on guard. We notice for a while that a bridge had been constructed…and it seems to lead to the mine in the center of the lake

"You all stay outside, and stay on guard. I'll go check…" I cross the bridge slowly, creeping up as I get closer and closer to the island. Somehow, I got this eerie feeling that something is watching me from the water…but who cares for now?

I reach the lake and cock my MP40 as I change a new magazine. The mine inside is quite dark, but thanks to the light sticks and a few lamp set by the Germans, this place is sufficient enough for people to barge in and see if it's clear. As I walk deeper into the mine, I notice two dark figures by one of the corners

"Hands up!" I point the MP-40 to the figure as they shot back at me with a surprise. As I come closer, the more I know who one of them is... "….Ann?"

I was right…..it WAS Ann

"Karen…." She looks back at me; her face is dirty, and there are bruises all over her body. Blisters are even visible in her palm

"W….what're you doing here? I thought you've escaped with Jack!" I ask her and notice that the other person behind her, a German medic, started to lower his hands. "YOU keep your hands up kraut!"

"No, Karen don't shoot! He's been treating me a couple of times…..well, not only me, but the others as well….." I sigh and lower my gun

"Alright…..we'll talk later, this area is hostile….TOO hostile to be around. Let's go, we're going back…" She nods

As I walk outside with Ann and the doctor, I pause and stop my tracks as Rick make signs that a kraut Armored Patrol is passing by: A Panzer II tank, and 5 infantrymen armed with K98ks and MP-40…..sadly, this group is alerted due to my stupidity….and aggressiveness. I was thinking back there….to capture the tank with a grenade thrown into the hatch….that way, we could return back without fearing being captured. But our insufficient equipments nearly get us all killed.

They notice us and our moves first….

The tank rotates its turret and blows the bridge while my friends were being pinned by their tank's coaxial machinegun and infantry. I swim to the shore towards my friends, while Ann return to the mine after kraut infantry showed up from inside the mine and shot the doctor on sight screaming: _"Traitor! Töten ihn! Schiessen!" _Then two other krauts showed up and shot the doctor in the head; which threatened Ann to return. In the meantime, they're trying to gut me. As I reach the shore I toss a smoke grenade, (one of Rick's finest achievements….using bamboo and other stuff from Doctor Tim) covering us from the tank's line of fire with clouds of smokes

"Now run! Retreat! Back to town!" As we run down the mountain, I turn around and shout: "ANN! I PROMISE I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" before we're chased down to town under the rain

(Present)

"C'mon, help me……her…." I…almost can't hear the sounds around me….

"Mary! Keep….ing…..kill...all!" I can hear the sounds of bullets whizzing, the sounds of Mary's rifle fire…but I can't hear anything else….

Just the rain…..

Shellshock…..

The pain……

Everything….seems to turn….dark…

(1 Hour later)

"Karen? Karen?" I open my eyes slowly as a voice called me

"Ughh….." I tried to sit up strait, but was halted by the wound "Whoa, whoa…..slow down….it misses the artery, you're ok." Rick had been taking care of me while I'm out…..

I pause for a moment and look at the surroundings were in. The place looks quite familiar, only the roof is missing…..

"Where are we?" I ask as I examine the remains of this structure

"We're in your home….the supermarket….or what's left of it." I turn to Rick as he sit beside me, just like what we used to do back then before the Nazis came.

"Yeah…..I still remember……there's the counter…." I point at the counter, where my dad usually charges people for what they buy….

"This is where we sell all sorts of ingredients for cooking…."

"This is the door to my house….which we're leaning on right now…." There was nothing remaining beyond this door…I can see through the cracks

"There's where we sell basket, rucksack, fish food, wrapping paper, and of course, the blue feather…." I pause for a moment and smile "Hey Rick!" I call out

"Yeah?"

"Remember back then when you bought the Blue Feather and play around with it……" Rick's face turns red in seconds before he looks away "D…don't remind me of that time…"

"Aw, c'mon…..it's such a cute event….you're like going to me and say with the blue feather 'Will you marry me' and all. I was…dumbfounded that time but then you laugh out loud and say that it was only a joke."

"Yeah…..then we had a fight…"

"That's right…..man, now I wish I know what my face looks like when you said that…" Rick giggles and started laughing "Man…it was hilarious…."

"Yeah…" Then it goes silent as I remember some events from the past "Say Rick…."

"Yeah?"

"You remember when we're around 7-8 years old that there's this boy who came to the village…?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"Well….Ann says she met him in the foot of Mothers hill, playing alone and all….." Rick nods "So what's up with him?" He asks

"Back then, I used to envy Ann since he found that boy, and the fact that she's closer to him rather than I who're just introduced to…" I pause

"I got a crush on that boy…..a huge one….." I pause again and sigh "But it's over when he leaves the island….." I pause again as I lean more on the wall

"Ann went to his-would-be farm, and found out that he's going away. A music box….yeah, a music box is what he gave to her; and a promise he'll return….Ann misses this little boy so much that I have to listen to her talking about him almost all day after he left."

"So….what's up with this boy?" Rick asks

"He has returned…and left again….Rick, I KNOW that boy. I know who he is!" Rick's eyes lit up "Don't tell me it's…."

"Yes Rick, its farm boy…its Jack." Rick nods, confirming it "Yes….it is him…I knew it….there's always one characteristic I remember about that boy: he always wears a cap of orange and blue, and rarely takes that off. Not to mention, his adaptation to the environment is quick as well…" He stops "But how come Ann is after Cliff now if she is really misses this boy?"

I chuckle for a second and answer "Well, Ann mistook Cliff for the boy. She found Cliff in the flower field, the SAME spot to where Jack is when they first met."

"But you told Ann after Jack arrived, didn't you?" I pause and try to remember "Did I…?"

"Yeah you did! It's the 5th of Spring when you visit the bar and take 6 shots of…..oh…wait…" Rick pause "I was drunk…..right Rick?"

"Yes…..and she thinks it's not serious. Why don't you tell her now….well, after we get her out of there." I smirk and laugh for a second "Well, let her figure it out by herself…..how fun would it be if I told her, right?" Rick chuckle and smile at me "Damn straight you are."

There was a moment of silent for a few minutes as we sit together, poured by drops of rain as it gets harder, and harder. Kai and Mary is outside, watching the horizon if the Germans had given up their search for us. Well, for once it'll stay like this for a couple of minutes…or hours….but…without my expectations, Rick places his right hand on my left…

"R…Rick?" I blush heavily as I try to look at his face who seems to be getting serious at that moment

"Karen, I-I know I'm not serious back then…but……" He ravages his med-pack and pulls out a…. "But if I ask you now, will you…marry me?"

A blue feather….

I was stunned by his actions, making me unable to look at his face. I was flustered, totally washed out by this feeling of joy as I look at the blue feather that was a little bit painted in blood

"I…I know this blue feather is a bit messed up, and I know this is quite a sudden so…" I smile as small tears started rolling down my cheeks "Oh Rick you don't have to…." I leap at him….

And kiss him in his lips….

"I will…." Then we began kissing again as if nothing had happened around us….

"Uh….sorry to disturb…cough…your business…" We stood up and turn our heads at Kai who're smiling vigorously at us "But….the Germans had given up their search…..we can…..well, you know…get back to our hide out….then maybe you guys can…continue?"

We stood up straight and straighten our gears together as we try to steal glances at each other

"Ehm…yes, yes….lets go back…"

The rain…..it brings back memories about that day when he proposes me. Not to mention, in a dangerous combat zone where the Angel of Death lie in wait for its next victim. After we return to the tunnels, Kai announce to everyone of what he saw, and of course, since we got no place else to hide it, we blurted it out. The pastor smiles as he gave his blessings to us, and says that the wedding ceremony will be at the church; after all this combat settled. After that, he carry me to my room and….well, you know what happen…

(Karen's Diary)

_Fall 25th, 1940_

_Dear,  
__Diary,_

_Well…so many things are quite unexpected these days…I was married to Rick, and…it's like a dream come true. My knight in shining armor is there all these years accompanying me in hardship as my closes friend: Rick Burton. Never expected it, but it was really something I could never imagine…_

"Karen? You're done?"

"Just a minute!"

_Well, I shouldn't make him wait for too long, didn't I? _

(Back to Karen)

I close the diary and walk up slowly to Rick as I dim the oil lamp that lit the room. Slowly…just slow enough to seduce him…..before I make my move….

"Karen?" Rick asks as I crawl up to his face slowly

"Yes?" I answer, rather teasing

"You're still…a virgin, are you?" I smile and chuckle to him "Tonight, not anymore. Are you?" Rick smile back as he took of his glasses

"Well, tonight will be my last night I guess…" He kisses me one last time before he helps me to bed….

**Author's Note:**

**OK….I know its been a very long update, almost forgotten probably, but I've manage to type another one after skimming A Farmer's Courage and plans to re-typing it again….fixing all the early mistakes. So, this chapter took quite an effort to type since I'm out of ideas as well. Please, leave a review or something here…..criticism….will is considered constructive, unless there are harsh words in there. But, this is what I can bring for now, so yeah….I'm trying to sum up the next chapter for this fic, and I guess it'll be done in a few more days. So update should be quite fast for this weeks and months….not to mention, I'm in my school break. Well, enjoy. **

**PS: For readers (such as Wing Omega), I'm really, really sorry for this long update that...seems to take on forever. I've been working on multiple fics at one (A Farmer's Courage II: Vietnam 67', A Farmer's Courage (Re-typing, re-editing), Shinobis in Indonesia (My friends, but I decided to assist on it), The Inn Keeper's Daughter (drafting..), Reminiscence of the Far Past, and Reason to Live (Gunslinger Girl).). Not to mention, homeworks and projects from school. Well, I'm at break now, so you can expect updates on some of those later in the future. **

**Sorry for thelong update. Thank you**


End file.
